Sonic the Hedgehog Legend of the Loathsome Copy Ch 4
by Hedgehog Inc
Summary: Finally got this up, it was quite the struggle to write this.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The Hedgehog

Legend of the Loathsome Copy

Chapter 4

Mobius-2012

Dr. Eggman looks through the camera's to make sure that nobody is snooping around. Outside the death egg, an asteroid is approaching very quickly. When Eggman heres an alarm going off, he see's an alert message. Eggman clicks on it and see's that an asteroid is approaching. He pulls a lever beside him and fires a rocket, destroying the asteroid in the process. But one of the pieces of the asteroid slammed into the death egg, shaking it slightly. The shake of the death egg knocked over one of Eggmans remotes that was leaning on a wall. The remote landed on the floor and broke in two. Eggman looked down and picked up the pieces and threw them away.

In the weapons room, Metal Sonic powers up due to the broken remote that Eggman threw away. "Ugh, where am I?" Metal Sonic looked around as he stumbles around in the dark. Metal Sonic starts scanning for a light switch. He finds one and presses it. When the light was on, he notices the same replicas that he seen years ago. He was enraged seeing these different models of him. But then he got an idea, he looked around to find a Chaos Emerald to use. When he see's a red Chaos Emerald, he walks towards the replicas and shouts, "CHAOS CONTROL!" The models of Metal Sonic begin to fuse together. When he finished the fusing process, he landed back on the ground and noticed a badnik walking into the room. The badnik was a Penguinator badnik, along with a Roller badnik. The two look around and see that the models of Metal Sonic are missing. Metal Sonic grabs the Roller badink by the head, transforms his other arm into a shotgun, and shoots the Roller in the head.

The Penguinator badnik transforms his wing into a automatic-rifle, and begins to shoot Metal Sonic. The bullets bounce off Metal Sonic's armor, not even penetrating the slightest. Metal Sonic clenches his fist and releases a blade from his knuckles. The blade looked red, and hot to the touch. He swings the sword at the Penguinator badnik, slicing it in two. Metal Sonic looks up and see's a camera. Dr. Eggman, now completely shocked on what he seen on camera, triggers the alarm. "Doctor. There is no point in trying to stop me. You seen what I've done to these badniks. Its pointless in stopping me! *transforms arm into a shotgun* But... thats your decision. I, Mecha Sonic! Will rein Supreme!" Mecha Sonic shoots the camera, destroying it in the process.

Meanwhile back on Mobius, Seismic exits a cave with supplies with him. Ace and Razor, both at age 15, follow him from behind. "So where is this shrine located at Seismic?" Ace asked. "Its at some kind of floating island, out at sea. I saw that someones guarding the place so were gonna need to use stealth and coordination to get inside and study the shrine and see if we can't find anything while were at it." Seismic said as he grabbed a large backpack. As he tosses Razor and Ace a communicator, Stalis walks out the cave entrance and says, "Okay guys make sure to come back soon... and you too Seismic." Stalis said. "Don't worry I'll be okay Stalis, just stay outta sight from anyone and stay in the cave." Seismic ordered. "I will. *sigh* Just don't get hurt." Stalis said. "Don't worry, I won't." Seismic, Razor, and Ace walk outside ready to go. Seismic waves his hand in front of him and creates a stone rail. Seismic clicked his heels and switched to his grinding shoes. Seismic, Razor, and Ace grind off in the distance.

When they made it to the floating island, they stop nearby a forest and a large cliff. Seismic pulls out some communicators and 2 binoculars. "Okay, Ace, head to the top of that cliff and scout the area out to see if he's their or not with these binoculars *hands Ace a communicator and binoculars*. Remember, stay outta sight."

*to be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic The Hedgehog

Legend of the Loathsome Copy

Chapter 2

Mobius-1985

When they made it to Mobius, they land near a cave. Seismic gets out still having his hand on his eye, while carrying the wolf and the hawk. A light blue hedgehog exits out of the cave and says, "Seismic? Your home earl- *notices the damaged eye that Seismic is covering* *gasp* What happened to you!?" the hedgehog asked. "I'll tell you later, right now we need to get out of here." "Why? Shouldn't we get your eye fixed?" Suddenly, some drop pods fell beside them. "*Seismic hands the two animals over to the light blue hedgehog* WHAT EVER YOU DO STALIS, DON'T LET THEM GET CAUGHT BY EGGMAN!" Seismic commanded. Seismic runs for it and so does Stalis. The drop pod releases a Slicer, a Sandworm, and a Motobug. "*turns on communicator* Dr. Eggman? We have made it to Mobius, but he's not here. Any pointers?" Motobug said. "Well, the serum I injected him with has the ability to bend the earth, so he could be anywhere. Search high and low to find him." "Yes sir! Motobug out." Motobug shuts off the communicator.

Seismic runs past the badniks, keeping their attention on him. Motobug yells, "There he is! *revs up and blasts off with intense speed*" The Sandworm opens his mouth and a large drill pops out of the mouth. He dives and burrows into the ground. The Slicer spreads his wings and flies off with intense speed. As Seismic is running he looks behind him and see's the Motobug gaining on him. "Well, looks like he's been giving you some upgrades." Seismic keeps his eyes on him and waits for an attack. Motobug gains on him until he is right beside him. Motobug then sideswipes him causing him to loose his balance. He tumbles over and rolls into ball form, jumps up in the air and begins to run again. Motobug tries the strategy again, but Seismic predicts it. Seismic jumps over his sideswipe, and kicks the Motobug destroying him in the process. The destroyed badnik released an animal that looked like a bird and flew off in the distance.

Seismic then felt the ground beginning to shake. He looked behind and seen that a crack was forming and was following Seismic. When the crack was very close behind him, he sidestepped out of the way. When he sidestepped out of the way, the Sandworm broke through the earth and burrowed back under. "Another one upgraded? *sigh*" Seismic said. When he burrows out of the ground again, Seismic kicks the Sandworm in the head causing it to fly off. "Okay, he upgraded your ability to burrow underground, but he didn't upgrade your armor? Sheesh!" Seismic said. The Sandworm explodes releasing six animals.

Seismic looks behind him to see if any other badniks were near. He see's a Slicer behind him flying at intense speeds. The Slicer throws one of his claws at Seismic. When the Slicer threw the claws, they began to spin like a boomerang. Seismic doges the first one but struggled to dodge the second one. The claws that the Slicer threw went back into its arms. Seismic stopped immediately when he saw a cliff at the end. The Slicer slowly descended to the ground and said, "End of the line, Seismic. *notices the wounded eye* Oh, I see that you still got that wound on your eye. I'll make sure to get the other one so that you won't have to see me tearing you apart!" "I'd like to see you try!"

*To be continued*


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic The Hedgehog

Legend of the Loathsome Copy

Chapter 3

Mobius-1985

When Seismic threw a punch, he noticed that a rock formation was beside his arm in the form of a fist. When Seismic landed a hit, it knocked the Slicer back and cracked its lense on its eye. "Woah, what was that? ...Wait." Seismic spreads his hands out, clenches his fists and thrusts his hands towards the Slicer. Pillars of rock pierce through its armor. Seismic pulls his hands outward and rips the Slicer open, destroying it in the process. A animal came out of the badnik and ran off back in the wilderness. "Phew! That was too close. I just hope that Stalis and those animals are okay."

Meanwhile with Stalis, she looks behind herself to see if the badniks were following her. She see's nothing but trees for miles. She releases her grasp from the animals and waves goodbye. As she's about to leave, she looks back to see if they had left, but the animals are actually walking towards her. "Don't you two want to see your family again?" Stalis asked. "Well, our family is still... *points up at the death egg*" the hawk said. Stalis looks up and realizes that their parents are in the death egg. "Well, you can stay with us." Stalis said. The two animals walk up towards Stalis. The wolf asked, "Will we see our family again?" Stalis thinks about it and says, "I'm sure you will reunite with them eventually." The two animals smiled at her. "By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves yet have we? My names Stalis, whats yours?" She asked. "My names Ace the Hawk." Ace said. "My names Razor the wolf beacause well... watch this. *clenches fists* *two sharp blades come out of his knuckles in each hand* I was born with these things. My dad called it a gift of some sort from the gods of Mobius." "It might be a gift from them, so you can protect yourself in combat." Stalis said.

As Stalis and Seismic meet with each other, Seismic explains what happened. He also tells her about these powers he obtained. Stalis was confused and also didn't believe what he explained. She thought he was just telling him a lie. But, Seismic shows her his powers by stomping on the ground, launching him skyward with a pillar of rock. As he's about to land on the ground, he creates a miniature halfpike and catches himself from falling. "Thats amazing! How did you get those powers anyway?" Stalis asked. "I think its from that serum that Eggman injected me with." "That would explain why you got the powers... but how did he make a serum that gives you powers?" "Maybe he used the Chaos emeralds to create the serum or something. Who knows?" Seismic said. "Well we better get that eye of yours treated. You don't want to get that eye infected." "Yeah, your right." Seismic agreed.

So as the day goes on, Seismic gets his eye sewed to let it heal. When it was time to take off the sewn thread in his eyelid, it healed over time but his eye lost its vision. Stalis asked if they could take care of Ace and Razor. Seismic looked up at the Death egg in the sky thinking that their parents are still in the death egg and agreed. They became a great family and stayed out of sight from Eggmans badniks by building a home underground. When Razor was at age 10, Seismic designed some gloves and shoes for Razor. He also made some gloves and shoes for Ace as well. One day, when Seismic was helping Ace practice with his martial arts, he noticed how fast he was with his punches and kicks. Seismic told him to try to dodge his stone-bending attack, Ace agreed. When he launched a pillar of rock at Aces chest, Ace dodged it immediately. Seismic was stunned at Aces dodging speed. Razor however, sharpens his blades almost everyday. And one day, he asked if he would test his claws out. Razor told Seismic to toss a pillar of rock towards him. when the rock was two feet in front of him, he sidestepped out of the way and sliced the rock like he was chopping some logs. Several Years pass, and when Sonic took down the death egg, Eggman managed to keep some of the animals with him, and four of them were the parents of Ace and Razor.

One day, when Eggman was sick and tired of seeing himself getting outright beaten by Sonic, Eggman came to a conclusion to make a replica of Sonic. He then created Metal Sonic and when Sonic defeated him, he thought he was destroyed after he seen him being tossed off the edge of his ship in space. So Eggman created more and more replicas ranging from a Sonic with drills for fingers, Silver Sonic, and finally, a Sonic with shotguns for arms. The robot survived the fall and trained to defeat Sonic someday. When he was defeated so many times, he had enough. He sneaked on board the Death Egg to see if he can find anything to make him stronger, like a Chaos Emerald. When he walked into the weapons room, he sees replicas of Sonic. Metal Sonic is enraged when he sees these robots but Eggman notices Metal Sonic snooping around. Eggman threatens to shut him down for good. Metal Sonic thinks he's bluffing but Eggman soon pulls out a remote from his back pocket and shuts Metal Sonic down. Today, Metal Sonic is still in the weapons room today and is still offline.

*to be continued*


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic The Hedgehog

Legend of the Loathsome Copy

Chapter 4

Mobius-2012

Dr. Eggman looks through the camera's to make sure that nobody is snooping around. Outside the death egg, an asteroid is approaching very quickly. When Eggman heres an alarm going off, he see's an alert message. Eggman clicks on it and see's that an asteroid is approaching. He pulls a lever beside him and fires a rocket, destroying the asteroid in the process. But one of the pieces of the asteroid slammed into the death egg, shaking it slightly. The shake of the death egg knocked over one of Eggmans remotes that was leaning on a wall. The remote landed on the floor and broke in two. Eggman looked down and picked up the pieces and threw them away.

In the weapons room, Metal Sonic powers up due to the broken remote that Eggman threw away. "Ugh, where am I?" Metal Sonic looked around as he stumbles around in the dark. Metal Sonic starts scanning for a light switch. He finds one and presses it. When the light was on, he notices the same replicas that he seen years ago. He was enraged seeing these different models of him. But then he got an idea, he looked around to find a Chaos Emerald to use. When he see's a red Chaos Emerald, he walks towards the replicas and shouts, "CHAOS CONTROL!" The models of Metal Sonic begin to fuse together. When he finished the fusing process, he landed back on the ground and noticed a badnik walking into the room. The badnik was a Penguinator badnik, along with a Roller badnik. The two look around and see that the models of Metal Sonic are missing. Metal Sonic grabs the Roller badink by the head, transforms his other arm into a shotgun, and shoots the Roller in the head.

The Penguinator badnik transforms his wing into a automatic-rifle, and begins to shoot Metal Sonic. The bullets bounce off Metal Sonic's armor, not even penetrating the slightest. Metal Sonic clenches his fist and releases a blade from his knuckles. The blade looked red, and hot to the touch. He swings the sword at the Penguinator badnik, slicing it in two. Metal Sonic looks up and see's a camera. Dr. Eggman, now completely shocked on what he seen on camera, triggers the alarm. "Doctor. There is no point in trying to stop me. You seen what I've done to these badniks. Its pointless in stopping me! *transforms arm into a shotgun* But... thats your decision. I, Mecha Sonic! Will rein Supreme!" Mecha Sonic shoots the camera, destroying it in the process.

Meanwhile back on Mobius, Seismic exits a cave with supplies with him. Ace and Razor, both at age 15, follow him from behind. "So where is this shrine located at Seismic?" Ace asked. "Its at some kind of floating island, out at sea. I saw that someones guarding the place so were gonna need to use stealth and coordination to get inside and study the shrine and see if we can't find anything while were at it." Seismic said as he grabbed a large backpack. As he tosses Razor and Ace a communicator, Stalis walks out the cave entrance and says, "Okay guys make sure to come back soon... and you too Seismic." Stalis said. "Don't worry I'll be okay Stalis, just stay outta sight from anyone and stay in the cave." Seismic ordered. "I will. *sigh* Just don't get hurt." Stalis said. "Don't worry, I won't." Seismic, Razor, and Ace walk outside ready to go. Seismic waves his hand in front of him and creates a stone rail. Seismic clicked his heels and switched to his grinding shoes. Seismic, Razor, and Ace grind off in the distance.

When they made it to the floating island, they stop nearby a forest and a large cliff. Seismic pulls out some communicators and 2 binoculars. "Okay, Ace, head to the top of that cliff and scout the area out to see if he's their or not with these binoculars *hands Ace a communicator and binoculars*. Remember, stay outta sight."

*to be continued*


End file.
